This relates to wireless display over an interface protocol.
An interface protocol is a protocol that enables the display of information from a wireless source. For example, DisplayPort is a digital audio/video interconnect standard of the Video Electronic Standard Association (VESA). It allows video and audio to be coupled from a computer to a video display or an audio playback system. The DisplayPort connector supports one, two, or four data pairs in a main link and also carries clock and optional audio signals with symbol rates of 1.62, 2.7, or 5.4 gigabits per second. Version 1.1 of the standard was announced in May 2006 and, in 2009, version 1.2 of the standard, with increased data rates, was announced. The DisplayPort 1.2 standard doubles the bandwidth of the 1.1 standard.
Another interface protocol is High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI). HDMI is an audio/video interface for transmitting uncompressed digital data, in television or personal computer video format, including standard, enhanced, and high-definition video and up to eight channels of digital audio. See the HDMI specification, 1.38 Intellectual Property Statements, available from HDMI Licensing LLC., Nov. 10, 2006 .
Wireless video and/or audio information may be provided to a DisplayPort or HDMI source for subsequent transmission to a sink. Then, it is framed for wired interfaces, such as Display Port or HDMI or for wireless interfaces.
A feature of display source devices, such as notebook personal computers, is a clone mode of operation of monitors, allowing the same content to be presented on two or more displays.